galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Gaea War
The Third Gaea War was a Gaean conflict which took place in the Omni 10 universe, in the Omni 10 Year 2320 CE. Unlike the circumstances of Omni 01, Humans had risen to dominance in the Omni 10 Milky Way Galaxy, after the Humans had fought off the Harbingers themselves. ]] The Federated Nations of Gaea was one of the top members of the Galactic Union until Gaea once again collapsed into civil war. Known to local Humans as the Third World War, this conflict was to prove devastating for the Human race. Belligerents Each side in the Third Gaea War had multiple participant nations. This is a list of the participants allied to each side: The Restorers of Peace The Restorers of Peace consisted of most of the Allies of the First and Second World Wars, with the exclusion of Australia-New Zealand. The ROP also had other members, some of which fought against the WWII Allies. These nations were mostly ruled through democracy and wished to restore peace to Gaea. The member nations of the ROP included: *Federal Republic of Great Britain *Republic of Ireland *Spain *Republic of Italy *Berlin Democracy *Bavarian Republic *French Ninth Republic *Russo-Chinese Federation *Japanese Democratic Imperium *USEAS (Union of South-East Asian States) *Democratic Republic of Mexico (North Mexico) The Southern Cross Nations The majority of the Southern Cross Nations had their capitals in the Southern Hemisphere of Gaea. Many of these nations were ruled by tyrannical dictators and emperors that wanted power not only on Gaea, but throughout the Omni 10 universe. A resistance movement operated within the Australo-New Zealander Empire, for example, and were assisted by the Restorers. The member states of the SCN were: *Grand Empire of Australia-New Zealand *Antarctican Union *South American Federation *Mexican Federal Monarchy (South Mexico) Events Beginnings of the war In the year 2290, the Republic of Australia had elected itself a new leader: President Charles Neere of the Nationalist Party. The new government originally functioned democratically. However, Neere eventually became power-hungry, and began banning the other political parties, including the Opposition party. This meant that Australia had become a one-party state. As Neere collected more power, he invested more in the military. The GAAF (Grand Australian Air Force) became one of the most formidable fighting forces on the planet, and it looked as if Australia was preparing for an all-out war. In 2294, when the Federal Elections were due to take place, Neere used his now-near-absolute power to ban elections. While the populace was not impressed with Neere's scheme to avoid the elections, he accumulated more and more power in the government, until he crowned himself the Emperor of Australia in 2301, the 400th anniversary of Federation, the event that unified the original Australian colonies. Thus, the Grand Australian Empire was born. The birth of the Australian Empire greatly concerned other members of the Federated Nations of Gaea (the direct descendant of the United Nations) such as the FRGB (Britain), France, and, most of all, Japan. Japan had planned to establish an alliance with Australia. With the creation of an Australian Empire, it seemed unlikely that the Australian government would favour an alliance with Japan. To defend themselves, Japan and other Asian nations, like the recently-formed Union of South-East Asian States, and the Russo-Chinese Federation, began mobilising their militaries. In 2314, the New Zealanders voluntarily joined the Australian Empire. This move resulted in the GEANZ: the Grand Empire of Australia-New Zealand. This gave the Asian states an even more significant reason to worry. Eventually, in 2315, the GEANZ surprise-attacked the USEAS, annexing Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore and Borneo. Fortunately, the USEAS capital was in none of these states. The USEAS retaliated by attacking Australo-New Zealander forces in Kuala Lumpur, marking the beginning of the Third Gaea War. List of war events *2314 CE: USEAS declares war on the GEANZ *2315 CE: The USEAS capital of Phnom Penh is captured by the Australo-New Zealander forces. The USEAS surrenders to Australo-New Zealander control. *2317 CE: The GEANZ attacks Nanjing. Nanjing is annexed and renamed New Broome. :::: The Russo-Chinese province of Guangdong is overrun and conquered by Australo-New Zealander forces. *2318: Russo-Chinese Federation declares war on the Australo-New Zealander Empire. Japan soon follows and allies with Russo-China. *2319: Great Britain, France, Italy, the two German states, Austria-Hungary, Spain, the Russo-Chinese Federation and Japan form the Restorers of Peace. The ROP then declares war on the Australo-New Zealander Empire. The USA chooses to maintain neutrality. *2320: The lush, mineral-rich continent of Antarctica, previously colonised by South Americans, is conquered by the Australo-New Zealanders. The puppet state of the Antarctican Union is formed. *2322: South American Union dictator President Soron chooses to ally with the GEANZ and declares war on the ROP states. *2323: Seeing no choice, the USA enters the war on the side of the ROP, and begins fighting against the SAU and the GEANZ. The Australo-New Zealanders retaliate by bombing Los Angeles. *2324: Mexico is split into two. The Democratic Republic of Mexico in the north joins the ROP and the Mexican Federal Monarchy in the south chooses to fight with the Australo-New Zealander and South American forces. This creates the Triple-South Pact. This, in turn, creates the Southern Cross Alliance. *2325: The GEANZ annexes South Africa and begins to push north toward Europe, but American intervention causes the Australo-New Zealander forces to retreat. *2326: Australian Resistance becomes a major threat to Australo-New Zealander imperialism. The Resistance begins bombing raids on minor Australian cities. *2327: Guangdong is ridden of Australo-New Zealander troops by Russo-Chinese forces in the Battle of Hong Kong. *2328: The ROP forces begin to overwhelm the SCA forces and Australo-New Zealander troops are recalled to defend the capital of Canberra. All Imperial annexations are abandoned. *2329: In the Battle of Canberra, German forces, using old Panzer techniques used by German forces in World War II, storm the city. British and American forces then strike and raise the flag of the Federated Nations of Gaea, marking that the Australo-New Zealander Empire has fallen. Similar events take place in Mexico City and in Antarctopolis, the capital of the Antarctican Union. The South American Union keeps on fighting till early 2330. After the capture of Rio da Janeiro, the SAU's capital, the war ends with the ROP victorious. *2334: The Treaty of Jakarta is signed. Representatives from both the ROP and SCA member nations sign the treaty. Australia and New Zealand are once again sovereign nations, and are not permitted to reunify for an indefinite period of time. The South American Union is broken up and the Antarctican Union dissolved. The Federated Nations of Gaea is reinstated and the Human race resumes its normal activities in the galactic community. Despite the quick recovery of the Gaean nations, the Third Gaea War was a devastating conflict. It resulted in the loss of over 6 million lives and changed the Gaean political landscape in the Omni 10 universe forever. Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Human Category:Conflicts Category:Omni 10